Game Over
A Game Over is when the player is successfully stopped from ever being with her senpai. There are various types of Game Overs, such as "Heartbroken", "Expelled", and "Apprehended". NOTE: Yandere-chan will always say, "...n...n-no...w-wait..." whenever she triggers an immediate Game Over from an NPC. Game Over Screen Once a Game Over screen appears, the player has four options: #Load Checkpoint: Restart the current day, losing all the progress made this day (except allocated Study Points, collectables and unlocked Student's Profiles); #Reset Week: Restart from Monday, losing all the progress; #Main Menu: Go back to the Main Menu; #SNAP: Unknown, not available yet. or a teacher.]] Heartbroken . February 21st, 2016.]] ] These various situations will initiate the "Heartbroken" Game Over. The "Heartbroken" Game Over ordinarily is directly linked to Senpai openly not finding Yandere-chan desirable, rather than another obstacle preventing Yandere-chan from being with Senpai. Rival's Confession :Main Article: Rivals When a rival successfully confesses to Senpai on Friday under the Confession Tree, he will be so moved by her love confession that he will happily accept. This will happen at the end of every Friday of the debug builds no matter what. For the sister, she will instead force her brother to promise to never to get a girlfriend.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665272760478777344 Apprehended :Main Articles: Heroic, Strict When a Heroic student or a teacher witnesses the protagonist committing murder or carrying a corpse, they will attempt to apprehend the protagonist immediately. If a student grabs Yandere-chan a struggle mini-game will begin. To get out of it, the player must press the Q''', '''E, R''', or '''F keys in a semi-rapid session to get the icon all the way to the right side of the bar. Should the player fail, the student will pin the protagonist to the ground with Yandere-chan groaning, "Ugh! No!" If a teacher catches the protagonist, she will be pinned down immediately without giving a chance to fight back. Expelled :Main Article: Strict .]] The "Expelled" Game Over is always linked to those with the Strict persona, which is currently any and all teachers in the debug builds of the game. Yandere-chan has to watch out for these teachers, as they are perfectly within their limits and rights to expel the protagonist for what they see fit. The information below is about the various circumstances in which the player can successfully instigate an "Expelled" Game Over in Yandere Simulator. In the future, any disruptive matter will cause Yandere-chan to be taken to the Counselor's Office. Comatose If the player attacks a delinquent, they will hit her hard with a weapon, causing her to fall into a coma. Arrested :Main Article: Police If Yandere-chan hasn't cleaned up a murder scene and the police are called, she will get arrested for murder. To prevent this Yandere-chan must: #Get rid of the body by using the incinerator. #Mop up all the blood. #Get a clean uniform and dispose of the old one. Currently, there are no penalties for being naked but clean. #Get rid of the weapon by using the incinerator. #Retain high sanity by the time the police come. #Dispose of gloves. However, if Yandere-chan disposes the bloody uniform, gloves, weapon, and has her composure but still leaves the corpses and/or blood around, then she won't get caught, because the police can't trace the murder to Yandere-chan. Different Types of "Arrested" Game Overs The police timer runs out as Yandere-chan is murdering someone: Yandere-chan will get arrested on the spot and the trial will find her guilty. This would only happen in older builds. The police timer runs out, all evidence but the gloves has been disposed of: The police cannot find a weapon or corpse, but the police can trace the gloves back to Yandere-chan, and she will be arrested. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the weapon has been disposed of, but the gloves have not been disposed of: The gloves are traced back to Yandere-chan and she will be arrested. The police timer runs out, Yandere-chan has no sanity, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police question Yandere-chan and take her into custody due to her behavior. She will eventually admit everything and remain in custody. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, Yandere-chan still has her bloody uniform, but her murder weapon has been disposed of: Since Yandere-chan is covered in blood, the police will arrest her. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the murder weapon has not been disposed of, but Yandere-chan's bloody uniform has been disposed of: Everyone is forced to give their biological report, which the police will use to trace the murder weapon to Yandere-chan and arrest her. The police timer runs out, a corpse is found; Yandere-chan has low sanity, is covered in blood, and still has her weapon: Since it's very obvious who committed the crime, the police will immediately arrest Yandere-chan. School Shutdown If a class is massacred in one day, The Headmaster will be forced to close down the school. He would never do it normally, but in extreme cases like this, he must and it would lead to a Game Over.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668956112738119680 This has not been implemented yet. Caught by The Sleuth :Main Article: Sleuth YandereDev has stated that when School Atmosphere is low, a persona called the Sleuth will always be on the lookout, trying to catch the criminal. If they take a picture of the player, they will send it to the police and it will be an instant Game Over. The Photography Club will possibly take on this trait when the atmosphere is low. https://youtu.be/R1xH8g5BRuI?t=451 This has not been implemented yet. Yanvania: Senpai of the Night :Main Article: Yanvania: Senpai of the Night The main character of this game, Beldere-chan, can take damage. If her health reaches zero, she will die and the Game Over screen will pop up, asking if the player would like to continue or not. Choosing "Aye" will restart the level, choosing "Nay" will take the player back to the main menu. Trivia *Yandere-chan will never die in the game, but losing Senpai's love in a Game Over is essentially "death" to her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645857401627774976 Category:Game Mechanics